


Let me please you

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Boot Worship, Canon Era, Enjoltaire is one-sided, Grantaire has awful self-esteem, M/M, Pining, Self-Hatred, Swearing, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Grantaire just wants Enjolras' approval. How could Enjolras give it to a man that goes against all of his ideals?
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Let me please you

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Enjolras
> 
> warning: i don't mean to kinkshame here! this is just looking at how unhealthy it can be when not done safely or consensually.

“Did you not trust I could do as I promised?” He’s trying to sound cocky, but I can see in his eyes the disappointment.

He reaches for a bottle, I slap his hand away.

“Do you blame me? You’re unreliable when it comes to matters of the highest cause,matters of the revolution.”

“But I did as you asked. I went to the Barrière du Maine, I spoke with the men at Richefeu’s!”

“I asked you to do me a service, to sleep your sorry ass sober. To stop meddling in the affairs of the revolution.” I say sternly.

“I would do anything to please you. You needed someone to go, I did, I intended to please. I-I thought I had done a good job, but I didn’t please you.” He looks at the floor sadly. “Let me please you.” He offers, almost desperately. “I can black your boots, allow me to serve you!”

“Grantaire I am a man of the people, you know this! I fight for this cause for the equality of men, and yet you practically grovel at my feet!”

“I can grovel, I can be yours!”   
Grantaire drops to his knees, his head bowed.

“Grantaire stop!”

“I can please you.” He repeats.

“Grantaire, stand. I cannot allow you to-what the hell?!”

He’s licking my boots.

Licking the mud and dirt collected on the leather, kissing the toes.

I kick him away, out of shock more than anything.   
I mean, I’m angry of course, but the anger doesn’t quite sink it yet.

Just shock.

This cynic, this man who believes in nothing, this man prostrates himself at my feet!

And shockingly, when I kick his face away, he moans.

Not out of pain, out of pleasure.

He moans and goes right back to licking the muck off my boots.

I stand abruptly up on top of my chair, anything to keep him from debasing himself at my boots.

“Apollo, let me please you, serve you-”

“Grantaire!”

He flinches at my shout, but I need to knock sense into him.

“I started this cause for the rights of man, for the inalienable truth that no man shall bow to another!”   
He’s staring intently up at me, as if my words sustain him.

I try and avoid looking at the bulge in his trousers.

“All men are created equal, none are to kneel for so-called kings. We are individuals, free-thinking, free-minded. I am no greater than you, for we are all men, created equally under the eyes of God!”

“You’re right, I’m sorry! I’m a filthy whore, can’t even please you properly, an ugly cynic-”

“Grantaire. You are none of those things.”   
“I am, I am!” He insists.

“You drown yourself in drink to try and ease the pain, and when you’re sober again you kneel at the feet of an idol. Who-who hurt you?”

I step down from my chair and pull Grantaire to his feet.

“It’s nothing more than I deserve.”

And I can see in his eyes that he believes it.

“This is where the skeptic’s mind goes when robbed of drink.” I remark. “But how can I pity such a creature as you when you take pleasure from all of this? From putting your lips to my boots with no shame.”

“I only hope to please you.”   
“Grantaire, you know you could never please a man such as me with acts like that.”   
“I know.”

He grabs another bottle and goes.

I sit back down, but don’t comprehend a single word of the documents I’m looking over.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment, let me know what you thought?


End file.
